This invention relates to a coil wrapping machine.
Once sheet metal has been rolled into a coil, preventing the coil from being affected by the environment necessitates the coil being wrapped in an appropriate wrapping material.
It is an object of this invention to provide a durable and simple to operate coil wrapping machine.
The object and purpose of this invention is met by providing a coil wrapping machine which has an annular frame with a track encircling an opening in the frame. A carriage assembly is mounted for movement on the track around the opening, the carriage being configured to dispense wrapping material onto the coil. An endless flexible strand is provided on the frame and extends around the opening adjacent the track and is coupled to a drive motor so that the flexible strand is driven circumferentially of the opening and causes a corresponding movement of the carriage assembly fastened thereto. The coil is mounted on a support with a control being provided for controlling the relative speed of movement between the part of the coil moving through the opening in the frame and, simultaneously, a speed of movement of the carriage assembly around the track.